Attached
by VoyagerCat
Summary: My favorite TNG episode done Voyager & JC style, with lots of added fun!


"Attached"

By Tammy Young

_Du er min inspiration Søs og dette er til dig. Jeg elsker dig!___

__

Rated PG13

Disclaimer--- Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil of Paramount.  Why rub it in, they don't care anyway. 

Authors note--- This is my JC version of my favorite TNG episode.  The names have been changed to protect the innocent.  I have changed the rules to fit my needs, but the story itself is close to the episode.  However, if you like the story, you can thank LadyC for giving us the idea.  If you don't like it, thank her anyway.

My thanks to Sue for her kind help in making this story readable.  You're the best my friend.    

=^=^=

"Kathryn, not that I would ever question your decision…"

"Yea right, Commander."  Captain Kathryn Janeway flashed her comely smile at her first officer.  "You claim it's your job to question me, so let me see if I can guess or read your mind."  She took her new cup of coffee over to her desk and sat down on the edge, still grinning at him.

Chakotay folded his arms, challenging her to do just that.  "This should be interesting, but for your information, it's you who claims that it's my job."  Chakotay couldn't stop his own heart-melting smile.  "So tell me oh wise one, what was I going to say?"

"No problem."  Janeway took a nice, long sip of the steaming black life force she called coffee.  "Your exact words would be…_ are you sure we should be sticking our nose in and helping these people, we don't know enough about them and their situation.  It might be better for them if we let them work this out on their own._  _We're not in Federation space so what can we really do to help. _ Is that about right, Commander?"

"That was pretty good, but you left out one important part."  Chakotay walked over to the large window above the sitting area.  

Janeway followed him over, still sipping at her coffee.  "Well then… please enlighten me."

"This whole thing just doesn't feel right.  I don't want you to go down there alone."  He turned to look at her.  "I'm going with you."  He said the last part, making sure she knew he was not joking around on this.

"Chakotay, I wasn't planning to go by myself, Tuvok is good at his job. I'll be fine."  Janeway tried her cute little crooked smile. She was very touched by his concern, but she wasn't about to let him know that. 

"Kathryn, just humor me this one time.  I really think I should be the one to go with you.  I promise to be good."  His puppy-dog brown eyes looked so pleadingly at her.  "Please, do I have to beg?"

Janeway had always had a soft spot in her heart for dogs, and as of late for her first officer as well.  _How am I supposed to say no to my two favorite things mingled together, puppies and Chakotay?  God, that smile will one day be my undoing.  _Her thoughts were reflected in her own puppyish expression."Yes, begging is good, and I'm enjoying this way too much, so please continue."

"Are you sure?"  Chakotay took the cup from her and placed it on the table with the remains of their breakfast, then held her hand tightly in his.  "My begging technique is one of the most sought after in all the galaxy.  I don't just use it on anyone."

Janeway had no control left and broke out laughing.  "Is that so…  Fido."  She put her hand on top of Chakotay's head, patting him like a puppy.  "Are you going to share this trick, I mean… technique with me?"  The laughter continued, from both of them.

"I don't think you could handle it, Captain."  Chakotay now had both her hands in his.  "You will just have to trust me on this one."  

The magnetic pull between them was almost too strong to resist, but Commander Tuvok, in his ever-timely way managed to do so.  _"Captain, the Taron government is ready for us to beam down."_

Janeway stepped back, but kept her eyes on Chakotay's.  "Understood, tell Chairman Zole that Commander Chakotay and myself will beam down shortly."  Chakotay's smile widened.  "You don't mind, do you, Tuvok?"

_"It's your choice, Captain.  I have complete trust that Commander Chakotay will insure your safety.  That is my only concern."  _Tuvok felt no emotion in the matter either way.  _"I'll let them know you're coming, Tuvok out."_

Janeway gave no response, but rather stepped over to gaze at the troubled world below, still keeping her hand firmly in Chakotay's.  

Voyager had been in orbit over Qual-Taron for several days, hoping to negotiate for their own benefit as well as for the two warring peoples on this planet.  To Janeway, the planet itself looked divided with its blue and orange coloring, separating the two main continents.  One world, but with two different worlds of people, neither willing to see the other side, and neither willing to listen to the other.

They had come to this system because the long-range scans had detected some of the minerals they were always in need of.  Those minerals were on this planet, on both halves of this planet.  Voyager had been immediately welcomed by the Taron people - almost too welcome.  The Qual would make no contact with Voyager, in fact, they had been ordered to stop even trying to make contact.  Which would have been fine with Voyager, but some of the more important things they needed were only found on the Qual half of the planet.  

Chairman Zole, presumably one of the highest-ranking officials from the Taron government, had been less than helpful when it came to setting up any negotiations between Voyager and the Qual.  Apparently, they wouldn't even try to establish any form of communication with them, saying it was entirely the Qual's fault, not their own.  However, Chairman Zole was at least willing to meet with Janeway, claiming that he would do what he could to help and to make sure that Voyager knew the Taron people would accept any help from them.

This was no doubt what concerned Chakotay.  Being caught in the middle of a battle, or rather lack of communication made his skin crawl.  Too many wars had been fought, only because neither side was willing to talk, to negotiate, and to listen.  

At least he would be there first hand to make sure nothing happened to the Captain.  "Well, are you ready, Captain?  The sooner we get this over with, the better I will feel."

"Then by all means, we can't have you feeling bad, now can we?"  Chakotay followed her smile from the ready room.

=^=^=

"All set, Captain, Commander.  The Taron government has sent the coordinates and they are ready and waiting."  Harry Kim was standing at the transporter station.

Janeway and Chakotay walked up onto the transporter pad, keeping mischievous smiles locked in place.  "Mr. Kim, what are you waiting for?  We'll be home in time for dinner."  Captain Janeway's jubilant mood was contagious and Harry couldn't help his own smile.

"In that case Captain, could you bring us back something good for dinner?"  Before either could respond, Harry touched the button and the two Commanding officers of Voyager dematerialized.

_"Mr. Kim, have the Captain and Commander beamed down?"  _Tuvok called over the com, as Harry was about to leave the transporter room.

"Yes, Commander, they should be there even as we speak."  Harry continued towards the door.

_"Ensign Kim, Chairman Zole informs me they are not there."  _Harry had already run back to the transporter before Tuvok said any more.  _"Recheck the coordinates, Mr. Kim."_

Harry looked up at the empty transporter pad, a look of horror in his eyes that no one was there to see.  "I just did, Commander, they should be there."

A few moments of stunned silence passed as Harry Kim checked and rechecked the transporter.  _"Mr. Kim, Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are not there!"_

=^=^=

The cold metal grating against his cheek was the first sensation breaking through Chakotay's clouded mind.  Opening his eyes, his blurred vision roamed the small room, finally resting on the shadowed heap mere inches from him.  As realization hit, he sat bolt upright, shaking more of the cobweb feeling from his brain.  "Kathryn!"  Chakotay was gently shaking and rolling her over.  Her eyes fluttered open with a more confused look than Chakotay had felt.

Her groggy, deep voice responded.  "What."  

"Kathryn, are you hurt, are you alright?"  Chakotay was holding onto her shoulders trying to steady both of them.

Janeway managed to focus on his eyes.  "What the hell happened?"  They helped each other to a standing position, making sure everything was in working order.  "I'm fine, Chakotay, are you hurt at all?"

"No, I'm fine, just a bit confused."  He let go of her, taking in their surroundings.  "We must be on Qual-Taron, in some kind of prison cell."  He turned away from her, scanning the room for clues.

"Chakotay!"  Kathryn was behind him in an instant, rubbing her fingers over a shinny silver object sticking out from the back of his neck.

"Kathryn, what is it?"  He lifted the hair from the back of her neck, and there it was, the same silver object attached to her own neck.  "What the hell is this?"  Chakotay didn't like this new development at all.

"I don't know."  Janeway was fingering her own newly acquired jewelry.

"It looks to be some kind of implant, connected directly to the brain stem.  Maybe some kind of cohesive device."  Chakotay grumbled while continuing his mental observation of their small and cold accommodations. 

"Well, whatever it is, I doubt it's designed for our health."  Janeway had also noticed they no longer had their combadges or tricorders.  "Looks like whomever put us here doesn't want us to be found."

Before Chakotay could comment, the door to the cell slid open, revealing two familiar looking humanoids.  Their pale-yellow complexions matched that of the Taron people, along with the bright aqua-blue eyes.  The difference was in their clothing and the fact they had their heads of silver glittering hair covered.  "Who are you, and what are we doing here?"

The two odd-looking captors were joined by a third who answered for them.  "We're representatives of the Qual government.  You're being held on Qual until we can determine why you have come to our planet."  The female who spoke was clearly the leader.

"Well, if you would have communicated with us you'd know why we are here.  Our intentions are only to negotiate for supplies and maybe help your planet in return."  Janeway answered with more than a hint of miff in her voice.

"You have violated our strictest order by even trying to communicate with us.  Those devices are implanted in your cerebral cortex and are connected to your si-wave patterns.  We will soon know all we need to know."  She turned to walk away.

"Then you'll discover that we are telling the truth."  Chakotay took several steps toward the door.

The female turned back around, glaring at both of them with her intense eyes.  "We shall see."  That was her only response as she left, with the other two following.  

Chakotay made a mad dash for the door as it slammed closed, but he wasn't quick enough.  They were once again cut off from the outside world, with no way of contacting Voyager or escaping their new home.

=^=^=

"Lieutenant Torres, did you find anything wrong with the transporter?"  Tuvok asked, as he walked into the room.

"We've checked it over a dozen times, Commander.  There is nothing wrong with it, the problem was during the transport."  B'Elanna and Harry exchanged a worried glance.

"Explain."  Seven of Nine had come in with Tuvok.  

B'Elanna's first thought was to… _go for the throat_, but she squashed it to the back of her mind, opting for a nasty look instead.  "There was an unusual amount of graviton partials, which means that a tractor beam was used."  She directed her comment towards Tuvok.

"Do we know where this tractor beam originated from?"  Tuvok asked with no more emotion than a stone.  That… _go for the throat_ thought crossed B'Elanna's mind again.

Harry put a hand on her arm and answered for them.  "It came from the Qual side of the planet.  The Captain and Commander are on the planet, just in the wrong place."  Harry spoke with more than just relief in his voice.  He had been terrified that something worse had happened, like their molecules were dancing with the stars in space. 

Tuvok just tapped his combadge.  "Lieutenant Paris, contact Chairman Zole and tell him that I want a meeting with him immediately."  

_"Aye Sir."_

Without another word, Tuvok left the transporter room with Seven in tow.  B'Elanna and Harry shared a glance of understanding and then followed them out.

=^=^=

"What?"  Chakotay broke the silence that had settled between them.

Janeway tilted her head to the side in question.  "What?"  She answered with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"You're staring at me."  Chakotay responded with a sly smile.

"I was not.  I was just thinking about how to get out of here."  _Ok, so I was thinking while enjoying the view, nothing wrong with that.  _Her expression didn't betray her thoughts.

Chakotay's sly expression turned more quizzical.  "There is a way out of every box, a solution to every puzzle."

"The old rat and cheese theory hmm?"  They were one big smile after that one.  "Speaking of cheese, I'm…"

Before Janeway could say a word the door opened again.  This time only one guard came in.  He slid a tray through the opening and then closed the door too fast for either of them to react in time.

"You were saying, Kathryn?"  Chakotay had to chuckle.  "I guess they heard you."

Janeway had already picked up the tray and brought it to the small bench.  "Well, at least this means we won't starve to death."  She lifted the dome shaped lid, covering the contents of the tray.  "It's my tricorder!"

They both looked from the tricorder to the closed door of their cell.  "Someone must want to help us."  Chakotay remarked, as Janeway started fingering the buttons on the tricorder.  "Anything of interest?"

"Yes, some very informative details.  This could be a map."  She pointed to the schematic on the small display screen.

"It could also be a trap, Kathryn."  Chakotay had to play the skeptic.

"If you ask me, I'll take my chances out there."  Janeway walked over to the door with the tricorder.  Pushing a few more buttons while pointing the tricorder at the door, it slid open.

"I didn't ask you but I was thinking the same thing."  Chakotay grabbed her hand on his way past.  "Let's follow the yellow brick road and see where it leads."

=^=^=

The briefing room on Voyager was in an uproar of voices all trying to talk at once.  Everything from… _this is not our fault, _toblaming from Chairman Zole to… _then just who the hell's fault is it, _coming from Lieutenant Torres.  Commander Tuvok sat listening with his hidden frustration.  He needed to take control of this meeting before things got way out of hand. 

"Chairman Zole, our primary concern is not to assign blame, but to rescue our missing officers."  Tuvok directed his gaze at B'Elanna while asking the question.  She returned it with a rather nasty expression.  "Will you help us or not?"

"As I told you, there is nothing I can do regarding communication with the Qual.  We have no way of contacting them, no formal relations with them.  They will not talk to us, or you.  The Qual are the most arrogant and stubborn people in this entire sector."  Chairman Zole sat back folding his arms, indicating he had no more to say on that matter.

_"Talk about arrogant."  _B'Elanna grumbled under her breath, loud enough for Harry and The Doctor to hear.  They both shot her a warning glance before she said another word.

Tuvok had been standing at the head of the table with his eyes locked on the Taron Chairman.  It wasn't Tuvok who looked away first, but it was Lieutenant Torres who cracked a small smile.

"Seven, you and Ensign Kim determine their communication frequency and establish a link.  They will talk to us."  Tuvok's adjudicative manner left no question.  Seven and Harry left the briefing room without a single reply.

"Don't bother, they won't talk to you."  Chairman Zole had no trouble voicing his unwanted opinion.

Tuvok chose to ignore his remark and instead asked "is there anything at all you can do to help us find our Captain and First Officer, anything you can tell us that might help?"

"That is already in progress.  We have some operatives on the Qual side looking into the matter.  Your officers are most likely being held in one of their holding cells until they decide what to do with them."

"What do you mean, 'what to do with them'?"  B'Elanna shot the question out at Zole like a phaser blast.

"I mean nothing, Lieutenant.  It's just the way the Qual do things.  They take what they want and ask questions later.  As soon as we hear from our operatives, I'll let you know." 

"We're grateful for any help you can offer, Chairman."  Tuvok thanked the man, although he agreed with B'Elanna on this one.

Chairman Zole stood up to leave.  "It appears that not all of you are grateful."  He directed his remark at B'Elanna, who growled under her breath.  

"Lieutenant Torres, would you escort our guest to the transporter room?"  He'd had about enough of the Taron Chairman.

"My pleasure, Commander."  B'Elanna stood up flashing Zole a wicked smile.

"Commander Tuvok, I think it would be best for us to stay on your ship and help in the search.  We'll be able to communicate with our operatives from here.  You have a much better communication system."  Chairman Zole sat back in his seat.  Tuvok had yet to comment.  "We will need a secure room to set up our equipment.  I'm sure you understand, Commander."

_Pompous little weasel!  _B'Elanna's thought could almost be heard by all in the room.

"Agreed, Lieutenant.  Escort our guest and his equipment to our finest guest quarters."  Tuvok wasn't a bit happy about this, but anything he could do to help find the Captain and commander was worth the annoyance.  They all headed towards the door.  "Lieutenant Torres, keep a security team with them at all times."

"I'll personally see to it, Commander."  B'Elanna smiled on her way out, Chairman Zole and his sidekick followed, a bit further behind. 

=^=^=

Janeway and Chakotay had been traversing through the underground caves for the past hour, following their map and silently hoping they were not being set up.  There were huge boulders to climb and tiny openings in the rock walls to slither through, not to mention the bugs and some very evil looking bat-like things, flapping their wings above. 

Just as they entered a large opening onto another winding path, Janeway let out a harrowing scream that vibrated off the cave walls like a red-alert klaxon.  Chakotay had no idea what was happening to her, but the sight before him was about the funniest thing he had witnessed yet.  She was stomping her feet and shaking every part of her body while brushing at her hair and neck.  

"What the hell was that?"  Janeway screamed as she continued her new dance.

Chakotay burst out laughing as a spidery thing flew from Kathryn's hair.  "Kathryn, calm down, it was only a little baby bug."  He continued to laugh as he bent down and picked up the stunned creature. 

"A baby bug my ass, look at that thing!"  She yelled at him while slugging him on the arm.

"Hey, don't take it out on me.  I wasn't the one playing in your hair."  He put the furry lime-green bug down and it scurried away.  His smile was contagious and Janeway couldn't help but return it.

"You're just plain mean, Commander.  You know I hate creepy crawly things."  She did her best to straighten out her mussed hair and dignity.

"Well… I do now," he answered, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was true even before her lively little bug-dance.  "When we get back to the ship, you have got to teach us that dance.  It would make the most amazing talent night performance yet."

"Ha, ha, very funny."  She tried to sound sarcastic while laughing inside.  

Chakotay said nothing, but kept the grin plastered on his face, as they wound their way through yet another tunnel.

"What did you say?"  Janeway stopped causing Chakotay to bump into her.

"I didn't say anything Kathryn, but I'm beginning to feel like that rat in a maze and something stinks."

Janeway wrinkled her nose in response while backing away from Chakotay.  "Smells like rotten rat to me and don't follow so close."  She moved quickly through the small opening.

"Are you calling me a rotten rat?"  Chakotay had to jog to catch up with her.  Janeway had entered a much larger room with a much stronger aroma. 

"I would never call you a rat."  She answered through her smile while scanning the area with her tricorder.  

Chakotay was scanning the room with the only tricorder he had - his nose.  "It smells like gas."

This whole chamber is filled with a methanegenic compound."  A burst of bubbling red lava shot up like a geyser just a few meters away.

"Now that's not a good sign.  I suggest we get out of here."  More of the gassy lava geysers erupted around them.  "Can you plot a hop, skip and a jump way around these?"  Chakotay asked while doing a bit of hop, skip and jumping of his own.  

Janeway was studying the schematic on the tricorder.  "I think so."  The earth started to rumble.  "Let's go!"  She yelled as she grabbed Chakotay's hand and they made a run for it, just as a large eruption burst forth, right where their feet had been a moment before.

"That was a bit too close for comfort."  Chakotay could feel the intense heat on the back of his neck.  They continued to run even faster as the eruptions burst forth all around them.  _So this is what they mean when they say – 'hotter than hell'.  _Chakotay wiped at the sweat running down his face while still holding tightly to Kathryn's hand.

"This is hell."  She yelled but didn't miss a beat as they avoided another bubbling geyser.

Chakotay briefly wondered if she had responded to his thoughts somehow, but before he could give it a second thought, the loose gravel under their feet began to slide with the rolling motion of the ground.  "Hang on!"  His plea did little good as they were both knocked to their butts and sent sliding to the edge of a cliff.

Their freefall was an all too short twenty meters.  The belly-flop landing in the pool of murky water came all too suddenly for Kathryn, that - and Chakotay landing on top of her.  Bouncing rather harshly off the bottom of the rocky pool, Kathryn struggled around Chakotay and made her way to the surface.  Chakotay's head bobbed up by her only a few seconds later.  Both were gasping for breath while assessing any physical damage.  After a few more chocking gasps, Kathryn paddled over to the side, tossing the tricorder on to dry ground.  Chakotay was right there by her, pulling himself up and out, then helping her out as well.  "Well that was fun."  Kathryn spat out the taste of sulfur water with her words and wiped at a trickle of blood on her cheek. 

"I'm sorry Kathryn, I tried not to land on top of you."  Chakotay was looking closely at her small cut.  

"It's not your fault, but next time Commander, I speak to be on top."  Despite their unpleasant situation, Kathryn's humor was intact.  She picked up the tricorder and started scanning the area.

"I promise you can be on top," _anytime.  _Her wide eyes looked from the tricorder to him as if she had heard that last unspoken thought.  She made no comment though and went back to her scanning.  Chakotay let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  "So Captain, does that map of yours say anything about a water-slide?"  He was looking back up the way they had just come.

"I'm afraid not, they must have neglected to add that."  Kathryn stood up slowly.  "Remind me to file a complaint in my logs when we get back."

"Yes Ma'am."  Chakotay stood up, although a bit too quickly as his knee protested in pain.  He couldn't hide the grimace of pain from crossing his face.

"How bad is it?"  Kathryn asked with concern in her voice while placing her hand gently on his left knee.  There didn't appear to be any out-word sign of injury.

"It's not bad, just a bump.  I'll be fine.  I must have banged it on a rock on the way down."  He noticed Kathryn was rubbing her backside with a quizzical expression, "or your butt."  There smiles broke out simultaneously.

"My butt tends to agree with that."  Kathryn stated toward the narrow path that led around the stinking pool of water.  "At least the eruptions have stopped, and quit looking at my butt."  She continued without turning back to see his ogling expression.

He limped along after her.  "Can I help it if I enjoy the scenery?  I was taught to notice and find the beauty of my surroundings."

Kathryn couldn't help the giggle.  "That's what makes you a good First Officer, you always take notice."  

=^=^=

"Commander, I think we've got it, auto only."  Harry Kim announced a bit excitedly.

"Open channel Mr. Kim.  This is Commander Tuvok of…"

_"Get off this frequency.  You're not authorized to communicate."_

"We are just trying to…"  Tuvok started to speak again.

"It's no use Commander.  They have cut the link."  Harry spoke up.

"Not very friendly are they."  Tom turned from his seat at the helm.

"So it would seem.  Ensign, reestablish the link."  Tuvok was starting to get more than just annoyed with these people.

"No need Commander, we are being hailed on visual this time."  Harry replied while engaging the link.  They all turned to face the viewscreen.

A woman appeared with the same pale-yellow skin as their guest.  She was dressed from head to toe in robes of different shades of blue.  Her hair was covered and her eyes were the same blue-green color as Chairman Zole's.

_"Why are you on this frequency?  Did you get permission for this communication from the security ministry?"  _Her tone was anything but pleasant.

"I'm Commander Tuvok from Voyager.  We are only looking…" Once again, he was cut off.

_"We know who you are Voyager, and it makes no difference.  You have violated our highest law.  I strongly suggest you stay off this frequency and leave."_  This time Tuvok didn't get a word in before the communication link was broken.

The bridge crew stared in silence at the blue-orange planet before them.  "See, I told you they would not listen to you."  Chairman Zole walked off the turbolift.  "Now do you believe me?"  

His magisterial attitude brought assimilation to the front of Seven's mind.  She matched his daring remark with her own daring expression.  "It is unlikely anyone on this ship will ever believe you."

"Then I guess you don't want to hear what we have found out."  Zole backed up toward the lift.

"Chairman Zole, I suggest that you tell us what you know.  You're even wearing my patience thin."  Tuvok gestured for him to walk to the command center.

Zole brushed past Seven of Nine like he was afraid of assimilation.  "We have freed your Captain and Commander."

"Well, where are they?"  Tom Paris couldn't wait for Tuvok to ask the question.

"Our operatives have given them directions to the border of Qual territory.  They are now making their way to the specified coordinates."  Zole gave his news without any hint of concern. 

"Just exactly where are they now, and how do you know they will be safe?"  Tuvok was anything but convinced that the Captain and Commander were out of danger.

"You will just have to trust us.  We do have a plan."  Chairman Zole spoke so matter-of-factly that Tuvok found his fist clenching, although his expression remained unreadable.

"It's not likely."  Seven said what they were all thinking.  She received a warning in a stone-faced expression from Tuvok.

"Chairman Zole, it would help us trust you if you could give us a few missing details."  Tuvok's voice remained under control.

Zole gazed around the bridge at the Voyager crew.  "I insist we do it in privacy.  There are too many prying ears here."

"Fine, we can talk in the ready room."  Tuvok pointed towards the door.

"No, we will talk in the quarters you have provided.  We've made sure they are secure."

Tuvok could tell there was no changing his mind on this.  "Acceptable, after you."  He followed Chairman Zole and his sidekick onto the turbolift.  "Lieutenant Paris, you have the bridge, and keep scanning for their bio-signatures."

"Aye Sir."   

=^=^=

"Is this underground hell ever going to end?"  Janeway was walking just a few paces in front of Chakotay who was still limping slightly.  They had been walking for what seemed like hours after their fun little water-slide, and they were both getting grumpier by the minute.  _I'm thirsty._  Her mind and dry mouth kept reminding her.

"So am I."  Chakotay remarked aloud.

"What?"  Janeway stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm thirsty too!"  Chakotay's confused expression mirrored hers.

"I didn't say anything."  Wiping a strand of sweat soaked hair from her face she continued to stare at him.

"I heard you, you said, _I'm thirsty._"  He cracked a half smile.

"I was thinking about it, but I didn't say it."  She had to smile back at him.  "These devices must be linking our thoughts somehow." 

Chakotay subconsciously fiddled with the silver device on the back of his neck.  "Maybe so, there have been a few times when I have wondered about your thoughts."

"Ok smart guy, what am I thinking?"  Janeway challenged, with a twinkle in her eye.

Chakotay studied her expression for a moment, hoping to catch a hidden thought.  Nothing but her smile came through.  "I don't know."

She had been doing the same, trying to read his mind.  "I can't hear your thoughts either."  She turned around and started walking again.  "Well, maybe it was a fluke."  They wandered through another dark tunnel with only the light from the tricorder to guide them.  "Hey, I think this could be it."  She started running towards a large opening a few meters away.

The room wasn't big, and it looked like a dead end, except for one way, _'up'_.  They stood at the base of a large rock wall, gazing up at the steep jagged face.  "It looks like it's about 30 meters up."  Chakotay looked from Janeway back to their only way out.  "What comes down must go up."

Janeway was scanning the wall with the tricorder.  "You're a real genius aren't you, but I believe that's – 'what goes up must come down'."

"Yes I am, but since we came down, now we go up."  Like a mountain goat, Chakotay started up the face of the rock wall.  "I heard that," he stopped and looked back down at her.  She hadn't moved an inch.  "They're not words exactly… a sudden sense of… fear."  Janeway tried her 'I'm the Captain and I'm not afraid of anything look', but Chakotay wasn't buying it.  "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"So much for it being a fluke."  She closed the tricorder and hooked it to her belt, while moving to the base of the rock.

"It was a strange sensation, suddenly having these thoughts appear in my mind."  Chakotay appeared to be trying to read more of her thoughts as he spoke.

"Strange isn't quite the word for it and stop trying to climb inside my head."  She had gotten one hand on the rock overhanging just a few inches up the base.

"I'm not climbing in your head, I'm climbing the rock."  Chakotay couldn't help his smile from escaping.  "You've done this before, Kathryn, just take one step at a time."

"Well I don't make it a habit of climbing rock walls with no ladder and NO rope."  She was anything but happy about this whole thing.

"You'll do fine.  It's not that bad, just don't look down."  He tried to reassure her.

Janeway had made it up as far as Chakotay, well just underneath him.  _I have no intention of looking down.  Besides the view in front of me is all I need for inspiration. _

Chakotay just smiled to himself, keeping her latest revelation to himself.  He rather enjoyed being her inspiration, but tried not to think about that.  The 30 meters up seemed a whole lot more fun all of a sudden.

=^=^=

The guest quarters on Voyager had been transformed into… well Tuvok wasn't quite sure.  There were gadgets and equipment scattered everywhere.  It looked like a Borg battle zone.  "Chairman Zole, is all of this really necessary?  I assure you that you're safe on Voyager.  There is no reason for all of this."  

"Commander Tuvok, this is the way we do things.  You can't trust the Qual, no matter where you are.  It's also for your benefit.  Most of this is scanning equipment that has already come in handy."  Zole stated, as if he had been put out by the question.

Tuvok sat at the table across from the Chairman.  "Tell me what you know."  He was in no mood for games of any kind.

"You need to understand our people's ways.  We do not take chances because the Qual can't be trusted."  Chairman Zole was just as much in a… _not playing_ mood as Tuvok.

"That is not my concern.  What I want from you is the whereabouts of our Captain and Commander.  Do you know where they are now?"  Tuvok's ebony eyes bored into the Taron leader.

"Our operatives, or spies if you will, are scattered throughout the village of Oncore, which runs between the borders.  My sources tell me that your officers should be making their way above ground even as we speak.  The map they were given will lead them to the border of Qual territory.  There we can apprehend them and get them back into Taron territory."

"Then we can assume that the Qual government has… spies as well.  How are you going to assure us that our officers will be safe?"  Tuvok didn't trust this yellow-skinned arrogant little man as far as he could throw him.

"You're just going to have to trust us Commander.  We know what we are doing.  If your Captain and Commander follow the map we gave them, they should reach the border sometime before morning."  Chairman Zole didn't like being questioned at every turn by Voyager's crew, especially Commander Tuvok.

"I do not trust or distrust you.  My one and only concern is the safe return of our Captain and Commander.  I want to know exactly where they are and IF they are safe."  Tuvok stated with no emotion, although he could feel the anger bubbling inside.

"I told you all we know.  You will just have to trust me."  Chairman Zole was finished with the conversation. 

"We shall see."  Tuvok walked out of the room making no further comment. 

=^=^=

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"  Chakotay couldn't help but tease.

"For the most part, no."  Janeway answered with a smile as they emerged from the underground caves.

From the location of the two suns above, it looked to be late in the day.  The chilled air brought immediate goose bumps to Janeway's hot sweaty skin.  She shivered as she scanned the area with the tricorder.

"From the furnace to the freezer, not the best way to welcome a guest."  Chakotay was doing his best to fight off his own goose bump feeling.  

"Well, let's get going.  Looks like your yellow-brick road is in this direction."  Janeway started off with the tricorder as their guide.

There was no one in sight.  In fact, the planet looked deserted.  The landscape was barren, cold and dry.  They walked in silence, each trying to control their thoughts, or at least to keep them from roaming into forbidden territory.  _I wish I had a big bowl of mom's vegetable soup and a slice of warm bread._  Janeway's stomach twitched at the thought.

"One of us is hungry."  _Wish I had that bowl of soup myself.  _They both stopped and glared at each other.  The soup thought kept slamming into Chakotay's mind.  "Do you mind thinking about something else besides food?"  He asked behind his cracking smile.

"I'm sorry.  Can I help it if my stomach refuses to comply with your wishes?"  Janeway shot back before she continued towards the next hill.

"It's not your stomach that's flooding my mind with hot vegetable soup and warm bread.  Think about something else please."  Chakotay trotted alongside her.

Janeway's stomach growled.  _You don't have to be so unreasonable.  It's not my fault that I'm starving._

"I am not being unreasonable, Kathryn."  

"I didn't say that you were, I may have thought it, but there's a difference."  She started walking faster.  "If you don't like what I'm thinking, stay out of my mind!"

Chakotay grabbed on to her arm stopping them both in their tracks.  "Excellent idea.  Maybe the link will weaken if we put some distance between us.  Not that I am tired of hearing your most intimate thoughts, and that apple pie that just floated through my mind."

Janeway couldn't stop the smile this time.  "Certainly not, and I'm not even going to say I'm sorry.  Mom's apple pie really is the best.  But I agree.  Lets try to keep some distance between us, can't hurt."

"Then, after you, Captain."  Chakotay gestured for her to take the lead.  Janeway started off ahead, but Chakotay had to turn around to avoid thinking what he wanted to think.  The next sensation he felt was much less pleasant.

"Chakotay!"  Kathryn had stopped and was doubled over in pain.

"Kathryn!"  Chakotay's own nauseating pain forgotten, he ran to her.  She was standing up now with a baffled look on her face.  "Are you alright?"  Chakotay asked, but he felt just as confused.

"I don't know, I suddenly felt terrible pain and a nauseating feeling hit, but now it's gone."  Janeway held her hand over her stomach.

"I did too, but when I got to you, it vanished.  This is weird." 

"This whole adventure has been nothing but weird.  Maybe we are both hungrier than we thought.  Let's try this again only you go ahead this time."  Janeway handed him the tricorder.

Chakotay hadn't even made it a meter away before they were both doubled over again, this time the nausea was worse.  He immediately turned back and they met halfway, the nausea and pain gone.  "Well it seems we are stuck with each other."  _I can't say that I mind either._

Janeway's smile broke out in full force as she grabbed Chakotay's hand.  _Makes two of us Commander, _"let's keep going."

They walked silently, hand in hand for a while, until Chakotay received a slug on the arm.  "Hey!"

"That's not funny, Chakotay."  Janeway tried scolding him behind the twinkle in her eye.

"I just wanted to see if you were still listening."  He said with a snicker.

"I always listen Commander.  Isn't it astonishing though, the odd memories coming to the surface, cluttering the subconscious mind."

"It makes me wonder how an empath does it.  How can they unravel so many cluttered thoughts coming from many different people at the same time?"  Chakotay just shook his head at the thought as they continued on.

"It sounds more like a Borg assimilation to me Commander.  Maybe we should ask Seven when we get back."  That caused them both to laugh. 

"I'll pass on that one.  She will just make it more confusing."  Their lighthearted banter continued as they made their way closer to the border.

=^=^=

The chill in the air got worse as dusk fell on Qual-Taron.  Janeway and Chakotay were now walking arm in arm to stay a bit warmer.  They were tired, hungry, and more than anything, their thoughts were becoming harder to hide from the other.  "It looks like the border is just over this next hill."  Janeway spoke softly. 

They had just started to crest the top of the hill when Chakotay saw a shadow move behind some bushes.  He pulled them both to a halt, covering Janeway's mouth with one hand while pointing to the group of bushes.  _"Quiet, I saw someone move behind the bushes."  _He whispered removing his hand.

Moving quietly behind a nearby tree, they watched for any movement.  _"There's three of them, maybe more."_  Janeway whispered back.  _"They must be patrolling the border, waiting for us."_

Chakotay surveyed the situation in silence.  _I don't think it's the welcome wagon, feels more like a set up._

_I couldn't agree more._  Their silent conversation understood.  They nodded their heads and began to sneak back the way they had come.  Once back on the other side of the hill they both let out a small sigh of relief.  "Time for plan B.  This way."  Janeway pointed in the opposite direction.

Chakotay had to smile at her as they quietly walked in that direction.  "You don't really know do you?  You're acting like you know, but you don't really know."  

Soon the dusk would yield its last hint of day to the night sky, so he had a hard time judging her reaction from her facial expression.  "No, but there are times when it's necessary for a Captain to give the appearance of calmness."

"I see.  The Captain always looking out for her crew."  Chakotay was trying his best to not laugh.

"Exactly, I knew you'd understand."  She kept her smiling eyes focused ahead.

They were moving quickly in the opposite direction of the guards, hoping they hadn't been spotted.  "I think we're in the clear, no one's following us."  Chakotay looked behind them again.

_Is that your amazing Indian tracking instinct talking or the fact that you have the tricorder._  The thought ran through her mind before she could stop it.  She saw the surprised look on Chakotay's face.  "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it."  She held on to his hand a bit tighter.

Chakotay just kept his dimples at medium intensity.  "I'm beginning to realize that you always have some acerbic comment on the tip of your tongue."

"Well, at least I've trained myself not to say it anymore."  Kathryn moved a bit closer to Chakotay for warmth.  "When I was little, my mouth was always landing me in trouble.  My parents, my...."

"Your friends."  Chakotay finished her sentence with a smile.

"My friends, well… what few I had."

"There was one called, Tom Norris."  Chakotay saw the name so clearly in his mind.

"That's right.  I was about 15 and I had one date with him which I brought to an abrupt halt when I said – is that a beard…"

"Or is your face dirty."  Chakotay joined her in the last part of the sentence.

Janeway was chuckling slightly.  "Yes."

"There's something more.  You're laughing, but you're actually embarrassed by that incident."  Chakotay had stopped walking and looked into her shadowed eyes.

"I thought I was being cute, but I really hurt him."  She looked away from his gaze.

Chakotay placed his hand on her cheek.  "This sharing of your thoughts and feelings is quite compelling."

"Yes it is, but that was a long time ago, and I learned a valuable lesson."  Kathryn closed her eyes as the feel of Chakotay's warm hand brushed down her cheek.

"It's getting dark quick.  We better find a place to camp for the night."  With a shared smile of understanding, they continued on.  

=^=^=

_"Commander Tuvok, Chairman Zole wishes to speak with you."_  Harry announced over the com.

"Thank you, Ensign, tell our guest I'll be there shortly."  Tuvok and Seven were in Astrometrics working on a plan of their own to get the Captain and First Officer back.

_"Aye Sir, but he requested, or rather demanded to have you meet him in his guest quarters."  _Harry could almost feel the Vulcan's eyebrows raise a few inches from his position on the bridge.

Tuvok did exactly that as he turned to leave Astrometrics.  "Understood, I'll meet him there."

"He is a most annoying man."  Seven couldn't help remarking.

"Indeed," was Tuvok's only response, as he left. 

=^=^=

"This is as good as it's going to get."  Chakotay was scanning the small area that was set in the middle of some large trees.  Night was almost in full force now, so their accommodation choices were limited.

Janeway stood with her arms folded tightly around herself, shivering slightly.  "It's perfect; except for one little detail, a BIG toasty fire."  Her fiendish smile broke out.  _Hope your fire building technique has improved._

"Not much I'm afraid."  Chakotay was eyeing her with more than just a fiendish smile about him when his mind started to wander.

"You wouldn't dare!"  Janeway absently twisted a lock of hair between her fingers.  "Chakotay, it's not long enough, use your own hair this time."

"I would dare."  He stepped close, running his hands through her cinnamon kindling.  "My fire building technique will only work with 'captain hair', and you're…" he whispered in her ear, "the Captain." 

Janeway shivered from head to toe, whether from the cold or Chakotay's touch she wasn't sure.  However, the one thing she was sure of was that a nice warm fire was the priority, even if it meant the loss of a few strands of hair.  "Fine, you can use a bit of my magic, 'captain hair', but you will owe me big time."  Quickly covering what she really wanted from him with a few very generic thoughts.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?"  Chakotay was enjoying this mind game way too much.  

Janeway stepped back a bit, keeping the smile in her eyes.  "Commander, that fire will be all the payment I need, now if you don't mind?"  She ran her own fingers through her hair.  "I suggest we hurry before my hair freezes."

"It's not that cold, Kathryn."  Chakotay just laughed at her, as he went to work on the fire.  _This is an away mission for the books, that's for sure.  I haven't had this much fun since… hmm, maybe I haven't had this much fun._

"Maybe we should keep this one out of the books, and it is to _'that cold'_."  Janeway shivered again to prove her point and knelt by him.  "But you're right, this has been kind of fun, for the most part."  

Not more than a few minutes later, they had a nice little fire going, compliments of captain hair and two sticks.  They collected more twigs and larger pieces of wood for the fire, and then sat opposite each other on some large rocks.  The dancing orange and yellow flames were almost hypnotizing, as the quiet of night settled over them.  Thoughts of anything other than the warm feel, and the crackling sound of burning wood in the fire remained in the background of their minds.  "I love firelight."  They both said at the same time.

Kathryn's smile was as mesmerizing as the sparkling flames.  Chakotay couldn't help the loving thoughts that were swimming to the front of his mind, but he had to try.  "I've always loved to sit and watch the fire like this.  I may not know much about building them, but it's always nice to sit around them."

"There is definitely something about a fire.  The smoke seems to be intoxicating somehow.  It calms the nerves and warms a frozen body."  Janeway continued to smile.  _Now that I'm warm, I'm really hungry.  Soup, bread, wine, and apple pie.  God I'm starving._

Once again, the dinner menu slammed into Chakotay's mind.  "Kathryn, would you stop!  I can't take much more of this food for thought."  They both started to laugh again.  "As soon as we get back you can plant yourself in front of your replicator with a knife and fork."  _As long as I don't have to eat anymore of those big elaborate breakfasts you've been ordering lately._

"Why didn't you just tell me you didn't like what we've been having for breakfast?"  Janeway shot out.  _Could have saved us both a lot of replicator rations, I only like coffee and toast._

_That's all I prefer for breakfast as well, maybe tea instead of coffee sometimes.  _Chakotay didn't voice his response.

"All this time we have been doing all these elaborate things and neither of us even wanted it?"  Janeway just shook her head and smiled.  "I guess we need to communicate a bit better.  From now on, it's coffee and toast, well and tea for you."

"Sounds perfect, but aside from the menu, I've enjoyed our time together in the mornings.  It's been one of the highlights of the day for me.  Just having those few minutes to spend with you, talking and going over ship business, it's been nice Kathryn."

"For me too, Chakotay."  _Very nice, _she continued to smile, as her thoughts drifted to times in the past that had not been so pleasant between them.  Times that had nearly cost them their lives, times at which she knew she'd hurt him.

Once again silence settled over them, as they both sat watching the fire, with many thoughts of their time in the Delta Quadrant running through their minds.  The far away call of a night bird and the snapping pop of the logs in the fire were the only noises around them.  Chakotay was working hard keeping his thoughts to a more generic content, but sitting close to her and watching the reflection of the firelight dance around the beauty of her face was making it very difficult.  He couldn't help the thoughts of love he had for her from coming to the surface. 

While lost in her own thoughts, the sudden feeling of despair flooded Janeway's mind.  The image of Chakotay holding her lifeless body in his arms, as tears streamed down his face became so vivid in her mind she had to gasp for breath.  Her own tear filled eyes immediately looked onto his, as the fire continued to dance between them.  In her mind she could hear him screaming her name, she could feel the love he had felt for her then, and still did at that very moment. 

As quickly as the memory entered his mind, Chakotay tried to erase it but from the look in her eyes, he knew she had felt every emotion, witnessed every thought.  "I'm sorry, Kathryn, I never meant for you to feel or know that."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were in love with me?"  Her low whispered voice floated through the night breeze.  She knew the answer to her own question long before she had ever asked it.  She knew without ever having to see it in his mind.  Kathryn Janeway knew it was her fault he could never tell her.  She had forced him to keep his feelings to himself, to never let them out in the open.  A tear tickled down her cheek like the sting of a slap.  _Oh Chakotay, I'm so sorry._

Chakotay moved over close to her, taking her hand in his.  "Kathryn, I think you know why I couldn't tell you, and I've tried hard to suppress my feelings to keep our relationship on a professional level.  There is nothing to be sorry for, we have both chosen this path between us."

"I know that, Chakotay."  She tried a weak smile.  "I also know that I'm the reason, and I know how much I've hurt you over the years."  He brushed a tear from her nose with his finger.  "Just now, when I felt your pain when you thought I had died, it felt like the weight of the universe crushing down on me.  To feel all those emotions you felt is a bit overwhelming, and frightening."

"Kathryn, that's in the past, and we've had many close calls with death over the years.  Emotions always run high at those times, but we always seem to come out ahead, even a bit better.  We've had our share of trials and our share of happy times.  Our relationship is not based on a single moment, but on years of experiences and emotions.  It's based on trust above all else, there is no fear in trust"

"I know, Chakotay, but…"

He brushed his fingers across her lips.  "No buts Kathryn and no regrets either.  It's been a very long day and we're both tired and emotional right now.  Let's just clear our minds of all these thoughts and try to get some sleep.  Tomorrow when we get back to the ship I'm sure things will be much better and we will just laugh about the whole situation."  Chakotay let the dimples out in full.  "And, at least I won't have to be reminded of that soup and apple pie every two minutes."

Janeway had no choice but to laugh at her endearing First Officer.  "Ok, I'm sorry, you're right, but it's not like I can help it."  _A cup of hot black coffee wouldn't be bad either._

"Yea I know, you've been reminding me of that one every thirty seconds.  I'm even starting to wish I had a cup."  Chakotay joined her in laughing freely.

"Ah, maybe there is hope for you yet.  A new convert to my bad habit, I like that."  Janeway stood up, stretched, and walked to the other side of the fire looking for the most comfortable spot to lie down. 

"You would, but don't count on it."  Chakotay joined her by the fire and they both stretched out on the cold hard ground.

"I may not be able to count on your coffee conversion, Chakotay, but I know I can count on you."  She rolled over to face him with a dazzling smile.  "I've known for many years that I could always count on you, and that means everything to me."  She brushed her soft hand across his cheek.  "Good night, Chakotay."

To his surprise, she snuggled in very close to him, whether for warmth or just because - it didn't matter.  Just having her close was enough.  _Good night, Kathryn, sweet dreams._  Chakotay fell asleep with a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his heart.  

=^=^=

"Chairman Zole, do you have any new information for us?"  Tuvok entered the temporary quarters of the Taron Chairman with more than just determination in the works.

Zole was sitting at the table, munching on some elaborate looking plate of fruit, and looking too smug and relaxed for the situation.  Even being Vulcan didn't help stop the thought of 'arrogant disrespect' from creeping through Tuvok's mind.  He waited with growing impatience while the chairman wiped at his chubby face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your Captain and Commander did not show up at the border of Oncore.  Our operatives were there the whole time and they did not show up."  Zole's expression didn't change, and neither did Tuvok's.  "If they had followed the map we gave them, they would have been at the coordinates before now," he continued with a mouth full of purple fruit.

Tuvok didn't take his deep penetrating gaze off the chairman, causing him to swallow a bit too quickly.  Zole grabbed his glass of water, taking several gulps before getting the choking under control.  "Does anyone have a clue as to where our officers are right now?"  Commander Tuvok had yet to blink an eye.

"I don't know," Zole answered between his coughing.  "Maybe you should ask the Qual leaders.  They are the ones responsible for this mess in the first place."  Zole sat back in his seat, thinking he had the upper hand again.

"As you wish."  Tuvok tapped his combadge.  "Mr. Kim, now."

No reply was needed as the Prime Minister of Qual materialized in front of them.  The shocked look in her aqua eyes matched that of Chairman Zole's as he bolted to his feet.  "What is the meaning of this?"  He bellowed out in anger.

"You have no right to do this."  Prime Minster Neeva's anger was directed at Tuvok.  "I demand you send me back to my planet, immediately!"

"I will be happy to do just that, as soon as we find our Captain and Commander, and they are safely back on Voyager."  Tuvok gestured for both of them to take a seat around the table.  "Please, have a seat.  The sooner we can resolve this, the sooner we will be out of your hair."

"I am not sitting at a table with him."  Prime Minister Neeva stood rooted to the spot like a spoiled child.

"No more than I would sit with her."  Zole was acting even more childish.

Tuvok calmly walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat.  "It is your choice, although it is most illogical for you not to sit, since neither of you will be leaving until our officers are safely back on the ship."  Tuvok spoke with his usual composed manner.

Prime Minister Neeva sat in her seat with a huff and scowled at both men.  "How did you beam me up anyway?  We have ways of blocking any transporter attempt."  She directed her question at Tuvok.

"I will be happy to answer your questions as soon as you answer mine."  His emotionless response sent a slight chill through Neeva.  "Now, where are our Officers, and why can't we lock onto their bio-signatures or life signs?"

"I can only assume they are alive, and I don't know where they are.  If they would have stayed put, possibly they'd back on your ship by now."  Neeva's hard expression was now locked on Chairman Zole.  "It wasn't us that let them escape.  The tracking devices we installed on them make it impossible for them to be tracked by their life signs." 

"This is ridiculous, you can't do this Commander Tuvok, I demand that you let me go."  Chairman Zole's yellow complexion was turning slightly red with anger.

"As you can see, Chairman, I can and have.  Now sit down."  Even without a hint of emotion in his voice, they both knew Commander Tuvok meant business.  Quickly Zole took his seat on the opposite side of the table from his unwelcome counterpart.  "Now let's start with the last known location of our officers and see if together we can find them . . . "    

=^=^=

"Noting like taking the long way home when you're starving to death."  Janeway was still complaining about her lack of food as they zigzagged their way back to the border of Taron and Qual territory.  They had managed to avoid being captured… so far, but their only chance was to get through the border.  "Maybe Harry saved us some dinner?"  

"As I recall Kathryn, we were supposed to bring him dinner."  Chakotay's stomach couldn't help but hope the same thing though. 

"I wish I had . . ."

"I know what you wish, so please stop wishing it."  He smiled as he took hold of her hand.  "You know, Kathryn, I don't think I have ever wanted to meet anyone more in my life than I do your mom, and her 'good old home cooking'."  That mouth-watering expression and thought was shared in detail between them as they continued toward what they assumed would be freedom.  

"Chakotay!"  Kathryn skidded to a halt.

His wicked grin escaped.  "What?"  He tried the innocent response.

"Not in my mother's kitchen you don't."  She stood in front of him using her 'captain's stance' to show her authority.  

"Sorry, it was your thought of apple pie, I just addend the whipped cream, then one thought led to another."  He tried the puppy-dog expression.  "Can I help it if you've never had a food fight with whipped cream and…" the death glare was only a moment away,  "sorry."

"Innocent food fight yes, but that image was a bit…" before her next word was out, Chakotay stumbled forward as the hiss of a phaser blast slammed into his shoulder.  Kathryn grabbed hold keeping him upright on his feet.  "Chakotay, are you alright?"  Another shot was fired sparking on the rock just behind them.

"I'm fine, let's go."  They took off down the steep hill, sliding and skidding as they went.  "The border must be just beyond those trees."  Chakotay picked up his limping-pace even faster.

They heard several shots fired behind then as they reached the electromagnetic barrier between them and freedom.  Janeway had the tricorder out scanning for a way to penetrate the shield.  "It's some kind of multiphasic pulse.  I think I can get it."  She spoke as her fingers flew over the keypad on the tricorder.

"Well you'd better hurry, we are about to have company."  Chakotay looked behind them as three guards came scrambling down the hill.

"I've got it!"  The small opening appeared in front of them.  Without thought, Janeway pushed Chakotay through the small opening just as two of the guards grabbed hold of her arms.

The surprised Chakotay spun around only to see the opening close, with Kathryn standing on the other side.  _Kathryn, no!  _His heart sank as he watched the guards hold tightly to her.

_I'm sorry Chakotay.  _Her piercing blue eyes bore deep into his.  _I'm sorry!_

=^=^=

"It's my understanding, from all this petty bickering, that neither of you really have a clue as to why you're at war with each other."  Tuvok held up his hand to silence Chairman Zole.  He was not finished with these two yet, and had no time or interest in even doing so.  "It makes no difference to me as to your supposed reasons.  What you do with your planet and people is of little concern to us now.  All we want is to get our people back so we can get out of your way."

"Hey, don't go blaming the Taron people.  We didn't take your Captain and First Officer."  Chairman Zole shot daggers with his eyes at Prime Minister Neeva, who returned the favor.

"If you would have cooperated in the first place and not invited Voyager to our planet, none if this would have happened."  Her angry tone shot back.

Tuvok stood up abruptly causing them both to stop in mid-sentence.  "Enough!"  His slightly less controlled tone left no doubt as to his meaning.  "This has gone on long enough, I don't care if . . . "

_"Commander Tuvok," _Seven broke in over the com.  _"There is a priority message coming in from the Taron government."_

"Put it through in here."  Tuvok sat back in his seat.

_Voyager, we have the female apprehended.  Unfortunately, the male is now on the other side of the border._

"Understood," both Zole and Neeva exchanged surprised looks then turned toward Tuvok.  He tapped his combadge.  "Ensign Kim, lock on to their coordinates and beam them both up now."

"Aye, Commander, and our guests?"  Harry asked with a bit too much enthusiasm.

Tuvok glanced briefly into two sets of aqua-blue eyes.  "There is no time like the present Ensign."  The now familiar transporter beam enveloped the now former guests of Voyager.  "Ensign, tell Captain Janeway that I'll meet them in sickbay."

"Yes, Sir."

=^=^=

"Welcome back, Captain, Commander."  Harry greeted the same mischievous smiles that had disappeared the day before.  He couldn't help but wonder why.

"Thanks Harry," Chakotay stepped down from the transporter pad.  "Your timing couldn't have been better."  He held his arm out to escort Janeway from the room.  

_Yes it could, I'm starving, remember?  About twelve hours ago would have been better. _ Janeway took Chakotay's arm as she turned and winked at Harry.  "Sorry about dinner Ensign, maybe next time."  

_Kathryn, be nice.  Poor Harry looks confused.  _Chakotay tried not to burst out laughing.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Commander?  I'm being nice, aren't I Harry?"  

Harry Kim looked at his commanding officers as if they had grown a set of horns.  "Um, yes, Ma'am, whatever you say, but I was really looking forward to some real food for a change."

_You and me both my friend, hot soup, bread, apple pie, and COFFEE!  _

"Stop already would ya?"  Chakotay blurted out as they walked out of the transporter room, a very confused Harry Kim close behind.  "Kathryn, if you say one more word about food my stomach is going to start a mutiny."

"Harry," Janeway stopped and faced her favorite Ensign.  "Did I say one word about food?"  Her smile was even more dazzling than usual.

Harry couldn't help but return one of his own.  "No, Ma'am, you did not."

"Precisely," she continued on, pulling Chakotay by the arm this time.  "Come on, Commander, we better get you to sickbay, there must be something wrong with your hearing."

"Speaking of sickbay, Commander Tuvok said he would meet you both there shortly."  Harry's comment was ignored.

_So, this is how you want to play is it?  Fine with me.  Just be careful Captain_.  _There's nothing wrong with me that a little - food fight wouldn't cure._

Chakotay received a slug on the arm for his trouble.  "Be careful indeed, Commander."

Harry just shook his head in puzzlement as Tom Paris ran up behind them.  "Hey, Tom, are we ready to leave orbit?"

Tom's attention was glued to the laughing couple in front of them.  "What's with them?  They're acting a bit strange, even for the dumb guy."

"A bit strange?  That doesn't come close Tom."  Harry didn't even try to elaborate further.

_Yes you did, Kathryn, I heard your thoughts loud and clear.  You said…_

"I did not, Chakotay, you just can't think clearly.  What I said was…"

_You would like to try my…  _Slug number two, struck Chakotay's arm.

By this time, Tom was even more confused than Harry had been.  "Captain, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Yes, she said she'd like to…" Chakotay's remark was cut off as Janeway's thought excoriated into his mind.

_One more word, Chakotay, and it will be your last.  _"What I would like, Lieutenant Paris, is for you to go fly my ship out of here."  Janeway started walking faster towards sickbay.

_That's not the only thing you would like Kathryn.  _Her attempt at killing Chakotay with her eyes was smothered in his dimpled smile.  _I didn't say a word, only thought one… or so.  _It was pointless to try and resist him as the Command Team's laughter rang through the corridors of the ship.  

"Yes, Ma'am," Tom answered, "although it would appear that the ship's captain has already flown the coop."  Tom hurried toward the nearest turbolift before it was too late. 

=^=^=

The lingering aroma of hot bread, vegetable soup and apple pie continued to lull the senses as Kathryn and Chakotay sat content with the silence and peaceful atmosphere of the evening. 

It had been two days since the Doctor had removed the devices linking their thoughts.  Voyager was well away from the Qual-Taron planet and it's uncooperative people.  They didn't get all the supplies they needed, but that was nothing new to this lost crew of the Delta Quadrant.  

After having to live with Kathryn's thoughts of her mom's cooking, Chakotay decided he must have it, or as close to it as he could get.  He'd gotten a little help with the menu preparation from B'Elanna, but for the most part he had cooked it all himself.  It had cost him most of his month's worth of replicator rations, but his stomach had to admit that he wasn't such a bad cook.  From the contented look on Kathryn's face, he was quite sure she would agree, not openly of course.  

Sitting across from him with a glass of wine in hand, Chakotay thought she'd never been more beautiful than at that moment.  It wasn't her outward appearance, although Kathryn Janeway was very physically attractive.  But it was the beauty inside that Chakotay couldn't get enough of.  Having shared her thoughts had really shown him what an amazing woman she was.  The complexities of the mind are a terrifying yet amazing thing, but something that Chakotay had enjoyed more than he would ever admit.

"Don't get me wrong, Chakotay, but I'm glad we're not joined at the hip any longer."  Kathryn was the first to break the silence.

"Why, were you getting tired of my company?"  Chakotay asked teasingly.

"I was just tired of bumping into you every 30 seconds.  I was beginning to feel like you were part of my uniform."

"Which part?"  He just couldn't help it.  Kathryn just rolled her eyes in response.  "Ok, sorry.  How about a toast?"  Chakotay held his wine glass up.  "To freedom."

The clinking of replicated crystal was Kathryn's reply.  Silence once again settled over them as they were both lost in their own thoughts and in the relaxing mood of the evening.

"A penny for you thoughts."  Kathryn spoke just above a whisper.  

"I was just thinking that as distractive as it was, I was beginning to get used to hearing your thoughts, and I find that I miss it."  Chakotay freely admitted that much.

"So do I, it was very… intimate."  The twinkle in her eyes offset the blush in her cheeks.  "I have to say Chakotay, you have some very interesting dreams."

"A man can't be held responsible for what his mind does while he's asleep."  Chakotay slyly smiled, "or a woman."  _One dream we both share and yet may never have.  _This time his thought was his own.

"I beg your pardon, my dreams are very innocent…  I hope."  _I wish it could be more than a dream Chakotay._  The blushing of her cheeks became a bit more radiant with her thoughts.

"Well, I wouldn't dream of telling you either way."  _I would love to show you though.  I would love nothing more than to show you just how much I love you._  Chakotay set his glass down and moved over to sit by Kathryn.  His stomach churned, and not from his cooking.  He had to try and say this right, to give her a chance, to give them both a chance at happiness.  He looked intently into her passionate blue eyes.  "So now that we've had this unique experience, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"  She sat her own glass down, taking the innocent fawn approach.

His dream sunk a bit further.  "You know exactly what I mean."  He was trying to be serious.

"No, I don't.  The implants have been removed."

Chakotay took her hand in his, rubbing the soft white flesh of her fingers.  Their eyes had locked in an intense desire-filled gaze.  "Now that we know how each of us feels, perhaps we shouldn't be afraid to explore those feelings."  _Please Kathryn, we both know how we feel, why pretend any longer.  I'm not sure I can.  _

For a few moments, the only evidence that she had even heard him came from the glistening tears filling her radiant eyes.  Kathryn brushed her hand tenderly down Chakotay's cheek.  Then following the same pattern, she pressed her lips softly where her hand had just been.  "Or perhaps we should be afraid."  The words were a hush of a whisper in his ear and a stab in his heart.  Before Chakotay had a chance to react, the mood changed as Kathryn stood up to leave.  "I think I better go."

He slowly stood as well, following her to the door with his eyes.  _Please Kathryn, don't leave._  He had to think fast.  "Wait, don't you want dessert?  My apple pie is almost as good as your mom's."  

"Maybe another time Chakotay.  I think I better go, it's getting late."  They were both standing at the door now, neither knowing quite what to do next, or even if to do anything.  A tender feather-light kiss was the result.  "Thank you for dinner, good night."

Captain Janeway stepped through the door and as it hissed shut, she let out a sigh, not from relief but from the desire she knew they both felt and that she could never have.  _Oh, Chakotay.  _Her lonely thoughts were to be her only companion once again.  

The End

_This is where the original episode should have ended, but… that just won't do.  As the author of this story and fanfiction, anything goes, so if you would like to know how, in my world, __I think it should end, please read on._

=^=^=

Her lonely thoughts were to be her only companion once again… or were they?  

Kathryn slowly made her way to her own quarters, kicking off her shoes upon entering.  Without calling for lights, she made her way to the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed.  _What am I doing?  Why am I so afraid?  I've got my answer on how Chakotay really feels about me.  Why do I do this?  He knows how I feel too.  There is no point in denying it, so why am I?  Why can't I just be happy, why can't I just love him? _ 

While her thoughts scrambled through her mind, her eyes caught sight of speck of a sparkle across the room.  The streaking stars through the window gave off enough light for her to see just what had caught her attention.  Hanging on the closet door was her uniform and on it, the four pips sparkled in the starlight.  She stood up and walked over to her uniform, her life.Almost reverently, she brushed her fingers over the pips.  _Is this really the only life I will have?_  The four shiny pips didn't answer but her heart did.  _Being Captain of Voyager is my life, but not my_ _entire life, and not the aching in my heart.  No the physical need to be loved, and to give love.  _For the first time in her career, those pips meant more than just being a Captain, they meant having a life as well.  A life she had been denying herself and Chakotay for far too long, a life that would start at that very moment._  Why not indeed?  _

A smile spread across her face as sparkling as the stars themselves.  _Perhaps we shouldn't be afraid to explore those feelings Chakotay_.  "Computer, lights."  Making a quick request of the replicator, Kathryn grabbed her choice and rushed out the door.

She stood for several seconds in front of Chakotay's door, almost having second thoughts about her decision.  Before she could change her mind though, the door hissed open, his dimpled face smiling before her.  "Is breakfast too late?"  She blurted out.  

Chakotay's smile turned to puzzlement.  "Too late for what, Kathryn?"  He had been about to knock on her door hoping to give their dream another chance.

She brought her arm from behind her back, revealing a small bowl of whipped cream.  His smile was back.  "To see if your apple pie is as good as mom's."  Kathryn turned around and set the bowl on the ground, scooping up a generous portion of the sweet cream with her fingers.  

"I thought you said no food fights Kathryn."  Chakotay said delightedly.

"No," her sultry voice declared while smearing the sweet cream from one smiling dimple to the other.  "What I said was, not in my mother's kitchen."  His now sticky sweet lips embraced hers, catching Kathryn off guard, as he pulled her into his quarters and the door slid shut behind them.

=^=^=

Tom Paris rushed down the corridor, late, as usual for a date with B'Elanna.  Rounding the corner, he almost tripped over a small silver bowl sitting on the deck.  He couldn't help but notice who's door it was sitting in front of.  With a grin on his face, he picked up the bowl thinking that its contents would certainly sweeten up his evening with B'Elanna.  He looked from the bowl to the door, _what would Chakotay need this for anyway?  _Lost in thought, he didn't notice the door slide open in front of him.

"Mr. Paris, I believe that is mine.  If you want some, you'll have to use your own rations."  Kathryn Janeway grabbed the bowl from him and backed up.

His response was slow in coming as the door began to close.  "Yes Ma'am."  The last thing he saw was Chakotay's whipped cream smile. Tom's own smile accompanied him down the corridor.  _How sweet it is._  

The End, again!


End file.
